The Invitation
by Alice's Notebook
Summary: It all started with in invitation to a Gala hosted by the Agrestes. Just a simple public appearance, nothing complicated... or so Ladybug thought.


It all started with a single invitation, handed hastily to Ladybug before she could rush away. She hadn't noticed what it was until she was back in the comfort of her room.

We invite you to join us

For the annual

Agreste Charity Gala

Beginning

Saturday, December Ninth

At

Eight o'clock

We hope to see you there.

It was signed, Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette squealed in delight, "Oh Tikki can you believe it?"

"This sure is exiting alright!" Tikki agreed, "but you know you nave to be careful."

The girl nodded in agreement, of course she would be careful. She also knew that and Agreste Gala meant time with the one and only...

"Adrien!" Marinette sighed dreamily.

—

The next morning, the seamstress could barely contain her excitement. She almost blurted out the news to Alya. Almost.

"What is up with you girl?" Alya laughed, "you're waaay too happy for a Monday morning."

"Oh, nothing."

"Riiight"

They made their way up to class, talking about random little things, until the topic fell onto the Agreste Charity Gala.

"Rumor has it that Ladybug's gonna be there," Alya smiled, "I wonder if she'll bring a date..."

Marinette tried hard to hide her incredulous feelings, Alya had always been a hardcore shipper. She frequently went on long, inexplicably detailed rants about why Ladynoir was perfect. She'd been scouring for evidence of their relationship ever since Stoneheart.

"It be so cute if Ladynoir went together don't you think?"

She flashed her friend a sideways smile, "You and your shipping..."

The reported snorted, "You're one to talk Marinette Agreste– Ow!"

Alya shot Marinette that said, "you're gonna pay for that!"

Before they could do anything else, in walked Adrien. Looking sleepy, but still as well groomed as ever. The two girls listened intently for any discussion of the Gala as the blonde joined Nino in the front row.

"Hey man."

"Hey Nino."

Well, that didn't give them much to work with.

Alya had decided that she was feeling impatient. To impatient to allow this unhelpful silence mosey along.

"Adrein Agrest," Alya feigned a newscaster persona, "Is it true that Paris' hero's, Ladybug and Chat Noir, our on the guest list for your father's exclusive Charity Event?"

Adrien gave a friendly smile, "Uh, hi Alya," he chuckled, "as far as I'm aware only Ladybug will be making an appearance Saturday."

What was that look on his face? Was it worry? Marinette couldn't be sure. She didn't have time to worry about it. The bell rang out, signaling the start of class.

—

The week passed slower than a snail. Every day seemed to drag on.

Chloé hadn't shut up all week about her invitation to the event, and it had taken every ounce of self control for Marinette not to rub her invitation in Chloé's smug, blemish free face.

Finally, it was Saturday evening. Her outfit was carefully folded in a duffel bag, and Marinette was panicking.

"What am I gonna do Tikki?!" The girl groaned, "I don't know how to talk to adults! Much less rich adults! Not to mention either Gabriel or Adrein Agreste !"

"Marinette it's all right!"

"No it's not Tikki! What if I say too much? What if my identity is revealed in front of everybody? And then Adrien rejects me for being a lying fool!"

"Marinette! You're going to be late!"

Her father was calling her.

"Yes papa! I'll be right down!"

As much as Marinette hated lies, she had... stretched the truth a bit, and told her parents that she was headed for a house party with some School friends. She had been very careful not to specify which ones.

After promising for the thirteenth time that she would be careful, Marinette bode her parents goodbye, and headed in the opposite direction of the Agreste Estate.

After about two blocks of walking, the designer ducked into an alley.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

—

Her dress was gorgeous. It was an elegant sleeveless piece with a handkerchief style skirt. The entire thing was a deep scarlet red. She loved it.

But it was a pain in the ass. Completely useless in terms of swinging from rooftop to rooftop. The tabloids were probably having a field day with all the wardrobe malfunctions she was having.

So, understandably, Ladybug was exhausted when she arrived at the open gates of the Agreste Mansion. She showed the bouncer her invitation and hurried inside.

Of course, it was beautiful. And insanely extravagant. A live band played graceful waltzes at the top of the staircase while forty or so guests danced to the sweet sound.

She took a moment to take it all in, as nervous as she was she was, Ladybug also felt a sense of pride. She had been invited, to a place where only the rich and famous belonged.

It was rewarding in an odd way.

The moment of pride was swept away the moment Ladybug heard a familiar voice.

"Ohmigosh! Ladybug!"

Chloé ran over and gave the Hero a peck on either cheek, "Remember me?"

"Yep!" Ladybug replied through grated teeth.

"Of course you do! How could you not?"

Ladybug's eyes darted around the room looking around for and escape from her "Number one fan"

Salvation came in the form in another, much more welcome, voice, "Hello Ladybug!"

Adrien, she knew it immediately, but she also knew she couldn't show it. Ladybug held her breath and tried to turn around casually.

"Hello," She hesitated slightly, "Mr. Agreste...?"

The blonde let out a small chuckle, "please, call me Adrien, Mr. Agreste makes me feel old."

Then, he leaned in close to Ladybug, "I'm sorry about Chloé."

"It's alright," Ladybug reassured, then after a moments pause, she added, "would you like to join me at the table?... when dinner is served I mean."

The Hero watched Adrien's face light up, "it would be an honor."

Ladybug did her best to conceal her laughter, "Oh please, you sound like Chat Noir!"


End file.
